Weather Forecasters
by Allin Aspire
Summary: It just hit me while I was watching weather forecast. Weather's refered to the emotion of the characters towards Harry... Please r/r!


**Weather Forecaster**

_Allin Aspire_   


Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to Ms. Rowling and we all know that. So don't sue me. I just enjoy writing fan fictions, and I just hope that you guys enjoy reading my fan fictions. 

Type: PG, Slightly angst, and slight implication of slash (some people call it shonen ai, some call it yaoi, but the bottom line is that it means a boy loving another boy, get it? Got it? Good. I gave you warning, so don't sue me.) 

Author's Note: I was watching weather forecast and it just hit me. Each type of weather is used to express certain character's emotion for our beloved Boy Who Lived. Enjoy! I already warned you about slash!   


Rainy Day - Ginny 

Another rainy day for me. My raindrops never seems to find the right time to stop rolling down my face. They always find there way out whenever I think about him. He doesn't know. I don't expect him to know. He doesn't have time for a child's play like, my affection. The thing that hurt me the most is that he is always kind to me. If he was mean to me, it would be easy for me to forget him. But he is the most perfect boy you can find on the surface of the world. He is always gentle and nice. But knowing that he will never return what I feel for him makes me ache inside out. I can't stop the rain from falling. I never was able to and I think I never will. That's the last way left for me to express my feeling towards him. He'll never be able to read what each of the rain drops mean. Every single one of them are my sorrow, my despair, my wish, my hope, my life, and my love. So once again, it's a rainy day for me. I'll let the rain speak for myself. Hoping someday he'll read the meaning of the rainy day.   


Snowy Day - Draco 

Can you feel the warmth of the snowy day? As contrasting as it may sound, I know how that feels. He radiates cold warmth wherever he goes. He is like a snowy day to me. Cold at the very touch on the surface, but warm as it melts away on your skin. He is my sworn enemy and I hate him. Or at least I'm supposed to. He doesn't know anything about me, does he? He doesn't recognize my existence. Just like you can't see anything around when you are standing in the middle of a snow blizzard. Since he ignores me, I'll make sure he doesn't find me. I'll hide my self in his cold snow, so no one else can find out about this whole - emotion thing. I know he is warm inside. But he never shows it to me. He let his warmth radiate all around him whenever he's with his - so called 'friends' - but never before me. Because' I'm his sworn enemy. All the same I think I rather prefer the snow, for I believe the warmth will suffocate me. I know the spring will never come for me. So I hide myself in yet another snowy day.   


Sunny Day - Hermione 

I love such a sunny day. Every bit of the world is shinning the glory of the sun. My heart seem to soar with them. The one who makes my day especially sunny, even without the aid of the sun, is here with me today. Always have been there for me. Cared for me. I never believed one person can make much a difference in my life. But he did. I never know how much his sunshine can affect you in every way. He is the one who has power to make you a sunny person as well. I love just staying near his presence. As much as you'd love to stay close, staying too close won't do you any good. You can never expect too much from the sun. If you are too close, you'll get burnt, sad but true fact. But you can't live without it either. That's how essential he is to my life and my incapability of stepping close to him. I don't want him to know. I just want to stay in his glorious sunshine for ever. It's okay. Everything's fine. I'll hold my peace for ever and ever if I have to. I long as I live all my days in the sunshine.   


Cloudy Day - Ron 

On this cloudy day, all my light and hope are blocked out and I know that they will never come out of the shadow that overwhelms over them. Being his closest and best friend isn't the easiest thing you can find. He needed a friend. That's why I'm here with him. But I never seem to be able to escape the shadows sent by his clouds. Not that I complain that much. I enjoy his friendship. But I knew I was in trouble when I wished for something more. He'll never know. I don't want him to know. He already has too much things occupying his mind, like 'how to destroy Vol - You Know Who' kind of stuff. I don't want to pressure him and I don't want to loose him. I don't know what I want, but all I know for sure is that I'll stay by his side. The need of being under the shadow - sounds pathetic, but I am adapted to it. If I leave the shadow, I'll die from blinding light. It's not a choice. It's something mandatory. So, here I am hidden under the beautiful cloudy day, wishing I wouldn't leave for my life.   


AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome ~ ! Flame me if you want ... T.T   



End file.
